


I'll Be Your Trick If You'll Be My Treat

by Cornflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie's a conniving bitch, Bets are made, College AU, Costume Party, Crack, Eren and Jean are frenemies, Everyone's an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Levi's too cool for halloween parties, M/M, Multi, You'll probably laugh, everyones costumes are weird as fuck, funny Erwin for once, funny fetishes, mainly ereri, shitty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Eren and Jean's hella stupid bet, the Snk boys have to dress up in the most ridiculous costumes imaginable and compete to get laid at the city's hottest Halloween party. The catch - they have to stay in character while trying to seduce their love interests. </p><p>Little do Eren's friends know that he's as gay as a bendy ruler, plus is an 18 year old virgin. </p><p>Let the games begin.</p><p>(Now includes links to costumes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was looking on Pinterest. Please don't take this fic seriously, it's supposed to be funny (key words: supposed to be.)
> 
> Tumblr: snk-abridged 
> 
> Happy Halloween my lovelies~

Eren’s POV:

It had all started when Mikasa asked us what we planned on being for Halloween. It was our first year in College and while we should’ve been studying for midterms, being the lazy dorks we are, we were playing Jenga in Jean’s mothers basement. Jean may be a loser, but sadly no he does not live with his mother.

All of us had been tight since high school and couldn’t wait to move out after graduation. It might sound stupid to live in a dorm since our parents houses were less than half an hour away from Trost Community College, but who would turn down the opportunity to live with your best bros? We can sleep when we want, eat what we want, and have sex with whoever, whenever we want (not with each other, Hell no.)

“I don’t know what you’re gonna be for Halloween, but I’ll be straight up drunk as fuck.” Jean joked as he carefully placed another Jenga block on the tower, making sure that this time he didn’t knock it over. That prick thinks he’s so funny. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that when I say ‘friends’, I mean everyone except that horse faced douche bag.

“Since when do you do anything straight Jean? You’re so gay, I bet on your license under sex it says anal.” I mocked in annoyance, which set off a series of snickers from the rest of the group. Jean tilted his head, raising a single eyebrow as if questioning my ignorance; it’s sort of a habit of his whenever someone pisses him off (which is usually me.) He lips tilted up into a pompous smirk as he replied,

“You wish Jaeger. If you want my dick so badly, I’ll go buy your ass a dildo. I’m straighter than a fucking ruler.” Ok, I was so done with Jean’s shit. Before I had the chance to reclaim my high school nickname ‘suicidal bastard’ by punching the asshole hard in the snout, Mikasa grabbed my arm, holding it disturbingly close to her breasts as she retorted,

“C’mon, just admit it Jean. Anyone that works at Abercrombie has to be gay.”

“Hey! My mom got me that job, plus Eren works there too!”

“Well you’re not the guy Mikasa wants to ride. Kind of ironic since you’re the one that looks like a fucking horse.” Annie retorted under her breath. Awkward silence ensued and it felt like the room had gotten colder with the tense atmosphere that surrounded us. The only thought on my mind was wanting to skin that bitch alive.

Of course Annie of all people would know about Mikasa’s major crush on me in high school. There were a number of times where Jean had tried to hit on her and according to him, I always showed up and wrecked it for him. I honestly doubt that Mikasa even noticed Jean’s awful attempt at flirting, let alone liked him (what an amateur,) but I guess I’m not one to talk since I never had a fucking clue about my best friend wanting in my pants.

What Annie doesn’t know is that Mikasa confessed to me last year, which was probably the most uncomfortable moment of my life. For one, I was practically forced out of the closet and had to tell her I was gay, and two, in the process of explaining my sexuality, I had a hard time keeping her hands away from my dick. Yeah, if you’re gay I’d warn you in advance to stay away from Mikasa when she’s drunk; She’s hella strong and horny as fuck. I always make sure to keep Jean away from her at bars because I don’t want his junk anywhere near my best friend (plus that’s beastility, *self five*.) 

After I told her, she was completely cool about it and we both forgot the conversation even happened. I would be worried, but recently she’s been dating this guy named Farlan and I really think they’re hitting it off. Now here’s the catch; Mikasa and Armin are the only people who know I bat for the other team. Usually it would be easy to tell if a person is gay (like Jean,) but I’m pretty masculine. I took sports in high school and have a high amount of testosterone going for me, so although I’ve never been in a relationship, no one really questions my sexuality. Little do my friends know, Gossip Girl is my guilty pleasure and I’m a bottom in all my sexual fantasies.

I heard Jean clear his throat and he was about to break the awkward silence when Connie had beat him too it. He knocked down the Jenga tower, which hit the floor with a loud *klunck*. That was when I noticed the weird way Jean was looking at me,

“Eren, if you’re leading Mikasa on again and have no intentions of dating her, I swear I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Armin looked at me nervously, knowing very well that the only reason I was comfortable with Mikasa’s touch was because the three of us have been close since childhood. I kept my mouth shut, trying my best not to make trouble because I knew how much Armin hated Jean and I fighting. Jean continued ranting as he retorted,

“I bet you haven’t even fucked a girl before, what a virgin. No wonder you’ve always been single.” Now I was emanating rage. 

“You fucking bastard. I can get laid whenever I want, and I’d be a better catch than you anyday!” I shouted in confidence, my anger evident. Jean challenged smugly,

“Oh really? Well I bet I could get off before all you losers and by the end of the night, you’ll have chickened out Jaeger.” There were a bunch of boos from the guys in the room. Connie countered,

“Dude don’t get us involved! Besides, I bet Reiner and Berltolt could outdo you any day, hell even Armin could use his Shota powers to get laid before you.” The three of them nodded, Armin was slightly offended but still took Connie’s side. 

“Let's shake on it.” We all looked at Jean in confusion as he sighed in agitation before continuing,

“There’s a costume party at Shiganshina bar Friday night. We’ll dress up and out of the guys in our group, whoever get’s some first wins. Whoever doesn’t get laid that night will have to do all our laundry for the rest of the semester.” I internally shuddered at the idea of having to handle Reiner’s dirty underwear for the next three months. 

“Hell yeah man! I’ve been wanting to wear my Avatar costume for ages.” Connie approved, and we all hooted in agreement. We were about to seal the deal when Annie interrupted the five of us,

“Don’t you twats think this is way too easy. Horse face and Jaegerbombastic over there think they can out-sex you all anytime, anywhere. I believe the best way to prove them wrong is to add a little weight to this wager.” Reiner spoke up,

“What do you suggest then?” Annie threw him a devious smirk as she cited,

“The rules are simple. I’ll choose some costumes off Pinterest that I believe are appropriate for you idiots, then you all draw which costume to wear. Fair isn’t it? Here’s the catch. As long as you're trying to get in someones pants, while you’re flirting you have to stay in character with what you dress as.” We all contemplated the idea. It sounds like the kind of challenge we’ve been waiting for. The worst Jean and I have ever done is arm wrestle for the last french fry at McDonalds, so of course now that we had the chance to do something crazy for once, we all took on the challenge. YOLO right? 

This will definitely be interesting. 

 

***

 

Armin was the first to pick a piece of paper out of one of Jean’s old baseball caps. The sour face he had pulled was priceless,

“An egg? Annie what the hell is this.” We all burst out laughing, Reiner was literally rolling on the floor and even Mikasa had to hold a hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

“Just what it looks like hun.” Annie replied, obviously enjoying Armin’s misery.

“I’m sorry, but how the ever-living fuck am I supposed to act like an egg!?” The blonde whined as he glared angrily at the small piece of paper. As if his adorable blue eyes could scare anyone. Jean stifled a chortle as he joked,

“There are much more important things to worry about! First of all, do we want our Armin scrambled or sunny side up?” Now Connie was tearing up. Annie rolled her eyes at Jean’s awful attempt at humor,

“Shut the fuck up Jean. Who’s next?”

Bertlolt reached into the hat, then nervously unfolded the paper,

“C-cookie monster. At least it’s better than Armin’s.” We all snickered as Armin aggressively ruffled his own hair in defeat. I honestly felt bad for him. It’s gonna be pretty tough trying to seduce someone dressed as the least sexy thing imaginable. An egg? Pinterest never fails to surprise me.

Reiner picked next and his costume was almost as bad as Armin’s,

“The motherfucking tooth fairy. It literally has mother fucking written on the paper. Thanks a million you blonde bitch.” Annie flipped him off as she motioned Jean to pick from the hat. He looked pretty nervous and I don’t blame him. The biggest guy in school has to dress as a goddamn fairy, so of course I can’t help but be terrified for what awaits me in that shitty hat.

All of my sympathy for Jean vanished the instant he held his paper out for everyone to see, grinning smugly,

“Sexy cop. Beat that bitches.” We all groaned in envy at Jean’s luck. How did the biggest douchebag in the room get the best costume? Oh well, I’m sure that wasn’t the only good costume Annie had put in the draw, right?

Connie was practically shaking with excitement as he took his pick. He was much less enthusiastic once he read the slip of paper.

“A hot dog. Eh, I guess it wouldn’t have been fun if I got a good costume anyway.” Connie shrugged as Reiner pat his back with understanding. He was probably doing it to comfort himself more than Connie.

Once everyone’s complaining had died down, all eyes were on me. I had a bad feeling about this, mainly because of the evil smirk playing Annie’s lips. My stomach churned as I bit my lip anxiously.

“Last one cupcake.” Annie told me as she shoved the hat into my grasp. I took a deep breath and hesitated at first. I’d probably have to lose my virginity to a girl Friday night, but it was better than a semester worth of laundry. Fuck it. I snatched the last slip of paper, throwing the empty cap behind me as I slowly unfolded the paper for dramatic effect. I definitely wasn't prepared for the embarrassment that awaited me,

“Disney Princess.” I was so fucking screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!  
> First Part is Levi's POV and the last half is in third person.  
> The part with Erwin was pretty much a crack. I really wanted some ooc in this fic.  
> Enjoy~

Levi POV:

Worst party ever.

That was my first thought when walking into Shiganshina bar. The music was loud and the room was much too crowded for my comforts. The smell of sweat lingered in the air, and by the looks of the drunk idiots grinding up against each other, I sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere near the dance floor.

It was hard enough having to see Erwin and Hanji on a daily basis, so why the fuck did my so called ‘friends’ think I’d want to see them outside campus dressed in some weird ass costumes on Halloween.

Also, wasn’t this bar supposed to be the most popular hangout in the city? Maybe it was just the lame costume choices, but everyone looked like a fucking teenager, and there weren’t even any hot guys in the mix. I would’ve left but I had no idea how to get home, plus Hanji’s boyfriend Mike was my only ride. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Leviiiiii! Don’t be such a party pooper. You didn’t even dress up!” I heard Hanji holler after downing another shot of gin. Unfortunately, that women is even more insane when she’s drunk. I rolled my eyes internally as I watched my group of friend’s sorry attempts to try and keep Hanji under control.

This year, Petra had finally convinced her to change up her usual mad scientist costume that she’d been wearing since high school, so now she was dressed as [Abba](http://www.thelaughingstock.co.uk/acatalog/abba_girl.JPG). I had to admit that it was a huge improvement, but her six inch platforms made me feel even shorter being fucking 5ft 3.

It’s not like I really cared about my height – regardless I was still the sexiest guy on campus. I’ve had my fair share of one night stands and as rumor has it, I’m amazing in bed. I may not be Erwin fucking Smith, but that manipulative bastard is so not my type. I’m not into over-sized boulders, plus the man acts like some sort of old ass parent – like his enormous eyebrows weren't bad enough.

“Don’t waste your time Hanji. Levi thinks he’s ‘too cool’ for costumes,” Petra joked as she twirled the straw around in her sickeningly fruity drink. Keeping a stoic expression I replied,

“That’s because I am. I’m also too fucking cool for this shitty excuse of a party.” Hanji gave me a mocking look of sympathy as she slurred,

“That’s why you gotta get laid hun. By now everyone’s gotta be horny as hell, myself included.” She blew her boyfriend a rather unattractive kiss from across the room as she kicked her feet up onto the bar counter. Petra got up and left after spotting Auruo at another table and I sighed in irritation,

“I think you know very well that I’m not looking for a fuck tonight,” Or any night for that matter. Recently, I’ve gotten pretty bored with sleeping around and at first I thought it was just the tedious men, but now I think it’s more than that. Sure it’s true as fuck that all the guys on campus were dull and uninteresting, but even the hot guys I had sex with didn’t get me off anymore.

Hanji and Petra kept telling me I need to settle down and have a proper relationship, but they both know it would be a miracle for that to happen. The majority of the people I’ve met are as annoying as fuck (my friends included,) so a one night stand is probably the longest I could handle being intimate with the same person. It’s pretty obvious at first glance that I’m no where near social; I usually scare people away with my shit jokes, along with the permanent scowl plastered on my face.

Guys wanting a serious relationship usually get the idea and avoid confronting me. That way it’s easier for all of us. I’m not looking for romance and all that shit, just some temporary stress relief. No strings attached —That’s the story of my life.

Ignoring my irritation, Hanji grinned wide as she pushed herself off the one of the short bar stools,

“Dat toosh is a gift from the gods so you better use it!” She sang, shamelessly slapping my ass before staggering off towards the dance floor. I rubbed a hand over my face in exasperation. It was our senior year in College and of course Hanji was still a fucking idiot.

***

After getting over the fact that I’d be stuck here well past midnight, I took a sip of beer as my eyes scanned the dim lit bar. I focused my attention on the strange group of kids pushing their way through the front entrance and almost choked on my drink after seeing some beefy guy stuffed into a leotard throw a wink in my direction. The fuck is wrong with teenagers these days? The guy was dressed as a [fairy](http://lucindamultimedia.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/man-dressed-as-fairy-280x2801.jpg) for fucks sakes.

Beside the winged freaked was an uncomfortably tall kid nervously sweating through his [cookie monster](http://images.esellerpro.com/2466/I/128/6/lrgscale20_!B3yDvbgEGk~%24\(KGrHqJ,!jYEybc5so8NBMnhseMd+g~~0_1.JPG) suit. That’s when I noticed the long faced kid with the fugly two-toned hair.

The girls at this bar had some god awful taste if they were checking out this idiot. He looked way too smug, and going by the overrated [cop](http://www.jasmineschwartz.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/police.jpg) costume he was sporting, he really needed to calm his fucking ego. At least the kid had enough sense not to dress up as goddamn Ebola, at first glance I could already guess he was the kind of fucker dumb enough to pull off that kind of messed up shit.

The horse face was in a heated conversation with this short, blond haired he man - wait - he wasn’t seriously dressed as a [fried egg](http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mSnJCN3lmjq46Y1j_z5vZUg.jpg) was he? Fuck, well sorry kid but you’re sure as hell not getting laid tonight.

“Jean! How am I supposed to hit on girls when I have to act like a goddamn egg!?” The egg sputtered in a loud whisper. Their conversation was now easily within earshot, mostly because the guy supposedly named Jean was being way too loud.

“Calm your tits man. Just don’t talk and look cute, I’m sure some desperate lesbian will eat you up.”

“Don’t you mean eat you out?” The fucked up fairy prodded as the two boys snickered. He man looked pretty pissed off when he countered,

“I’m not the one wearing a fucking tutu!” The fairy looked like he took a pretty big blow from that jab when he walked off sulking towards the dance floor. I felt bad for the girls he went to hit on.

I caught a glimpse of Erwin walking proudly in my direction, the usual dazzling smile sporting his complacent face. He really went all out dressing as[ Captain America](http://ca.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2013924/rs_560x415-131024111419-1024.captain-america-2.jpg) - his resemblance to Chris Evans was uncanny and pretty disturbing. I wouldn’t have been bothered by the bastard, but there was this weird glint in his eyes that no doubt meant trouble. I was caught off guard when his previous fake smile wiped clean off his face, his tone serious when he leaned in and whispered,

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking.” I was taken aback by his unusual frankness. I stared at the man blankly as I deadpanned,

“If you’re thinking that those brats over there were probably high when they went shopping for their costumes, then yeah I guess I am.” The man furrowed his brows in confusion, as if he actually thought those fuckers costumes weren’t shit.

“Don’t you dare lie to me because if you were checking that guy out, you can’t have him. That ass is  _mine_.” Erwin hissed as he motioned in the direction of the egg roll sitting with Jean and some bald kid in a hot dog suit.

What the fuck.

“The scrawny blonde kid.” I questioned in disbelief. Erwin flashed his whitened teeth as he answered,

“That’s one hot piece of bacon.”

“The cutie’s an egg silly.” When the hell did Hanji join our fucked up conversation.

I pinched my nose in frustration. Why was I friends with these freaks? Oh yeah, they practically forced their friendship on me. That aside, I regret not having stopped Erwin as he strutted up the the small blonde who was seated a mere few feet away. He shot the boy a cocky grin as he slurred lowly,

“I would ask you how you’d like your eggs in the morning after I fuck you senseless, but I guess your costume says it all.” The blonde blushed a deep shade of red while Jean coughed into his drink. He-man’s friends looked mortified and I sure as fuck didn’t blame them. Erwin better be drunk, otherwise he really has to rethink his life choices.

The man daringly grabbed the boy’s hand, and as they made their way around me, I was unfortunately within earshot when Erwin murmured seductively,

“Usually I like my eggs scrambled, but omelet you suck my dick.” I cringed in disgust at Erwin’s awful choice in words and as Armin giggled manically, the two made their way towards the exit. We all stared in disbelief which is pretty rare because scowling is my default expression, and I then watched as Jean stood dramatically,

“What the ever-living fuck,” Connie muttered before Jean whined,

“How the fuck did Armin get laid first. ARMIN.” Couldn’t agree with you more horse face.

 

*********************************

 

Eren knew that it was already passed 10:30pm by the time he had driven off campus, which would’ve been fine if he was going to normal meet up, but this was no attempt at being fashionably late. It had taken a majority of the day just to decide what he was going to wear without outright humiliating himself.

Eren might be gay, but he sure as hell wasn’t cross-dressing level gay. He liked to categorize himself as the kind of guy that was undeniably masculine, while only being submissive in bed. With that in mind, he almost had a break down when he realized that there was no way he could pull this off without looking downright feminine. Princesses wore dresses right? How could Eren not look genderqueer squeezed into a jumble of sparkles and frills!? (No offence to people that are genderqueer, it’s just that Eren isn’t one.) Well It’s a good thing Mikasa majored in fashion and design-that women is a fucking lifesaver.

Eren parked his car near the bar’s entrance and could feel the cool air prick his skin as he stood in front of the closed doors. With Mikasa’s help, he didn’t have to worry about looking like a girl, but facts are facts; He was dressed as princess [Jasmine](http://imgs.inkfrog.com/pix/pilottrade/DLK-2.jpg) from Aladdin. Surely people would notice.

No.

As Eren stared at his reflection through the shiny brass door, he felt like he had never looked hotter in his life. His sunkissed skin glistened through the gold metal and his eyes held a fire in them that just had to be exhibited. He threw on the sexiest grin he could muster and confidently heaved the door open as he made confident strides through the room.

Jean’s jaw dropped, followed by the rest of Eren’s friends when they had caught sight of the sex god making his way toward them. The moment Levi had set eyes on the boy, he was completely enraptured by the way Eren could look so innocent, but be so alluring all at once.

He wore a pair of baby blue harem pants, the baggy Arabian garments caught in at the ankles but ended right above his v-line, showing off the luscious tan skin on his protruding hips. He was shirtless, and the only thing covering his upper body were the bangles that chimed against his wrists with every step he managed to take through the crowded room. The contours of his muscles stood out against his caramel skin, and a number of girls were loudly fawning over his obvious six-pack.

As he ran a hand through his messy brown locks, Levi couldn’t help but notice Eren’s dazzling eyes. The hue of vibrant blues and greens were brightened by a layer of shimmery gold eyeliner, and his large orbs along with his youthful features were something Levi couldn't stand to ignore.

By the way Jean had been perpetually leering at him in utter shock, Eren was convinced he had made quite the statement as he teased,

“Who likes dick now horse face, or should I be more specific. I’d gladly hang around so you can continue to ogle my abs, but you’ll have to save your cock worship for later. I have a bet to win.”

 

****

 

After about an hour of hitting up the hottest girls at the party, Eren had given up. There was no way he was sleeping with a girl-no matter how hard he tried to change, he just didn’t like pussy. His forehead glistened with sweat from the number of bodies in the room and he ruffled out his nest of hair and slumped down onto one of the bar stools.

“Tough night kid?” Eren’s head shot up to the source of the voice.

Caribbean orbs met a stormy grey, and the boy’s breath hitched as the male’s piercing eyes bore into his. The man wore a sheer white T-shirt under a dark leather jacket. Even over his layers of clothing, he was obviously built-his skin tight jeans showing off the man’s shapely ass. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his raven black hair that splayed neatly over his head, which was styled into an undercut that fit perfectly with his intense features. So fucking sexy.

“Um yeah. I-I’m kinda worn out.” Eren managed to stutter out, horrified at how nervous he had sounded. The man let out a low chuckle as he replied,

“Don’t go quiet on me now kid. I saw you slutting it up earlier, I’m pretty sure you’re not the shy type of guy.” Eren sputtered, surprised by the mans blunt attitude.

“I’m not usually like that! I was just proving a point.” He huffed in annoyance, trying to avoid eye contact before his nonexistent ovaries burst with the amount of sexiness before him.

“Oh really? Care to explain then bright eyes.” Blushing at the pet name Eren warned,

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“I’ve got all night kid. My bitchy friends don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

 

***

 

After Eren had explained the basics around the stupid bet he had agreed to, the two had gotten off to a pretty good start. He now knew that the man’s name was Levi and after he had bought Eren a beer, he told him that he wasn’t dressed up because his so-called ‘shitty’ friends had dragged him here by force.

“So what are you supposed to be then? You said you had to dress up as a Disney princess.” Levi finally asked after giving the boy quite the heated once over.

“J-jasmine.” Eren answered sheepishly. Levi snorted into his glass.

“I’m pretty sure Jasmine wasn’t a whore.” The man teased in amusement. The brat had really grown on him in over the past hour. Eren let out a short laugh,

“C’mon. You have to admit Jasmine was by far the sluttiest Disney princess. That’s why she wanted to ride Aladdin’s magic carpet if you get what I mean.” Eren joked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Levi groaned,

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty, otherwise you definitely wouldn’t be getting laid tonight.” Eren’s eyes widened in understanding,

“Are you offering me sex?”

“That’s what comes with a relationship doesn’t it.” Now Eren was beaming. He hadn’t known Levi long, but he could tell that he wasn’t the dating type.

It was weird. They’d only known each other for a mere hour and a half, but it felt like it had been so much longer. The two had joked that they wouldn’t be surprised if they had met in some past life with the way they had hit it off.

As they made their way out of the bar, Eren seemed to have completely forgotten about the stupid bet, the skip in his step showing his obvious contentment. Levi had hid his emotions much easier, but couldn’t deny that he felt just as excited as Eren was.

For the first time in his life, he felt that maybe he could try being with someone, and if Levi was ever going to love someone, he knew that Eren was the closest thing to it.

Levi shook his head in mocking disappointment as Eren happily hummed the song 'A Whole New World,'

“You're such a brat.”

“Hey, I’m 18! Speaking of brats, have you seen my friend Armin? Short, blonde, kinda looks like a girl.”

Levi’s lips upturned into a devious smirk, obviously glad he was the lucky guy that got to break the news to Eren,

“You mean the kid in the egg costume?”

“Yeah! He’s my best friend actually, I wouldn’t want him to actually have to sleep with anyone so I was gonna help him get out of here.” Eren chirped, obviously trusting that the kid wouldn’t have gotten laid yet. Levi hummed in amusement then crooned smugly,

“Let’s just say that right about now, my friend Erwin is probably _Legoing Armin’s Eggo_.”

In an instant, Eren’s face fell in horror. Oh, Levi would have a lot of fun with this brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I'm interested in knowing if this was actually funny cause I'm really not sure. I'm thinking of writing one more chapter which would be in Levi's POV so please comment if you like it so far. Positive feedback would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> (Sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this up in less than two hours and don't have a beta.)


End file.
